


Little Brother

by QueerFics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, FTM Sam Winchester AU, Gen, Misgendering, Queer Sam Winchester, Supportive Dean Winchester, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerFics/pseuds/QueerFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel could see the souls of the humans that he met, and Sam's had always been male. Transgender (FTM) Sam one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

When Castiel had heard of Sam Winchester, he had heard of the girl with the demon blood. The girl who was meant to cause the apocalypse. The girl who was going to be Lucifer's vessel.

He had never expected to see that female body have a male soul.

Sam had seemed honored to meet Castiel, until he referred to Sam as the girl with the demon blood. Sam was still honored, but disappointed. What Dean didn't catch was that it wasn't just because Cas mentioned the demon blood. Later on, Cas would come to regret calling Sam a girl, but that day, he couldn't have said he didn't want to hurt Sam, because of what Samantha "Sam" Winchester was meant to do.

When the apocalypse began, Cas was upset, still. Sam continued to be called a girl by Castiel, and Cas noticed, by everyone around Sam.

Cas didn't get why. He just continued trying to upset Sam, this being his small form of revenge for what Sam had caused.

When Sam came back, without his soul, Cas had forgiven Sam, though not completely. Cas couldn't see Sam's soul, then, and knew what was going on. Cas couldn't take Sam's soul from Lucifer-Lucifer was to powerful, even in the cage. So Cas had taken the next best thing:Sam's body.

And since Sam didn't have a soul, that made Cas talk about Sam's body's gender, rather than his soul's gender. Cas called Sam "she" and Sam hadn't really cared.

When Sam got his soul back, Cas and Sam were on bad terms quickly, again. Cas continued to say "she", and watch Sam's face show a split second of hurt, that became quicker and less noticeable as time went on.

After Cas broke Sam's head, Cas was crazy before he even had the chance to call Sam "he". When his brain was jumbled up in such a way, he couldn't even think well enough to talk about Sam with male pronouns.

Then, Cas was under Naomi's control. He couldn't call Sam a he, not if Naomi called Sam a she. Soon, Cas took the tablet and didn't talk to Sam or Dean much, until Cas was human, and back to the bunker, for the second time. After Gadreel was gone, and Kevin was dead. When Cas extracted the grace from Sam, only to stop before finishing, he talked to Sam.

"You know, old me -- I would've have just kept going. I would've jammed that needle in deeper until you died because the ends always justified the means. But what I went through -- Well, that PB and J taught me that angels can change, so...who knows? Maybe Winchesters can, too."

Cas paused for a moment.

"You're a great man, Sam," At that, Sam's head immediately went up, a hopeful look in his eye, and maybe even some joy, even after what had just happened, "And you've always tried to do what is right. Your death isn't worth it, Sam."

After that, Cas started to use male pronouns towards Sam, just not yet in front of Dean. Sam specifically asked only to do so in private, and explained to Cas the situation he was in. That Sam was not yet "out".

Cas agreed, but made sure to tell Sam that Dean would accept him, no matter what.

Dean, though, finally snapped at the percentage of angels talking about Sam as his brother, not sister. As a man, not a woman. He didn't quite get what was going on, and after Gadreel was talking about Sam as a dude, after being in Sam's head, Dean was pushed over the edge.

When Dean got the chance, he finally had the courage to ask Sam, even with Cas in the room, with hopes for an answer to this strange situation.

"Sam, why is some of the god squad calling you a dude?" Sam's face flashed panic, that only appeared briefly, but Dean still could see.

Sam shrugged in response. "Like who?" He looked at Cas.

"All the angels that don't hate you 100%. Cas has, once or twice, on accident. Gadreel even called you my brother. And don't lie, Sam, I saw you freak."

Sam couldn't speak. He couldn't figure out how to say it. He wanted to tell Dean the truth, but couldn't find the words. So, Sam just looked at Castiel, and nodded.

"Sam's body..." Cas turns from Sam to face Dean, "May be female, but his soul is not. His soul male."

Dean's eyes widened, and fear covered Sam's face. When Dean saw that, he closed his eyes for a second, then two, then three, and opened them. He looked at Sam with two prominent emotions on his face-shock, and concern. "Okay, your gonna have to explain this whole thing, but my first question is this: why didn't you tell me, Sam? I know we're not on the best of terms right now, we were at one point. You could've told me then."

Sam shrugged, again, "I just didn't know if you'd accept that or not."

Dean sighed, and hugged Sam. Cas wondered if the fight would end here, and he hoped it would. "You're my little brother, there's no way I'd fight you over something as stupid as that." Sam smiled. He doesn't know why he didn't tell Dean earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so any constructive criticism would be great. (Even though only like 2 people are gonna read it, 1 of those two people helping me out would be amazing. :3)
> 
> *edit*
> 
> WOAH  
> OVER 300 HITS NOW
> 
> AND COMMENTS AND KUDOS
> 
> THIS IS AMAZING  
> THANKS


End file.
